Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP
Plot Dark Storm is cursed to be the guardian of the dark monster gems. He carries this fate due to his tragic past. However, those wounds will be re-open in this role-play. Dark Storm's adopted tribe the Dark Echidnas, are back.Long thought to be slaughtered by him, their re-appearance causes a shock to Vexia. Leading them is his newly known step brother! Their plans are as usual, rule their world with darkness and shape it into their image.Dark Storm must relay enough friends to stop their evil plans because not only will their dimension be in trouble, but the sol and emerald dimensions will be too. Help Dark Storm, uncover his past, and save all that is good from this evil tribe! 'Rules' *No deaths until you ask me *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No recolors...pet pev of mine *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art *Please ask me if u want to join and just don't randomly add yourself where you see fit -_- *And Have fun! 'Pick an Archie Character (chose one to play as)' Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile Charmy the Bee Espio the Chameleon Blaze the cat Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Silverthe Hedgehog 'Characters here' Dark Storm the Porcupine Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 4.jpg Thunder Punch mongoose version.jpg Scan 4.2.jpg Scan 6.jpg Jacob the hedgehog by sovash.png Adop char.jpg Hanna the Dog.jpg Dark Ace new version (without letters).png Color Ebony picture.jpg Casa Suki 2.jpg Tyson the Echidna.jpg Blue Jay the Blue Bird Fire Arm the Hedghog Jacob the Hedgehog Mai the Cat Hanna the Dog Dark Ace the mongoose Pixel the echidna Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia Casa Suki the seal Tyson the Echidna Alphonse The Hedgehog 'Chapter 1: Peace and Quiet...for now' Dark Storm: '*sits on the cliff of Fire Arm's mountain* I'm glad I can stay in this time line...for now at least '''Fire Arm: *'Standing in-front of the fire master gem alter* Dark Storm you've been great help in our timeline and I speak for anyone, we all love your company. '''Dark Storm: Thanks, I have no clue why I'm here though, I appear when a great catastrophe arises and when the dark gems are trying to release their power. Maybe my curse has been lifted? Fire Arm: Maybe, Well I'm heading to the city for a bite, you coming? Dark Storm: Sure *Jumps off the cliff and glides towards Vexian city* ( Else were, Pixel is in a room with other echidnas of her own kind) ' An Echidna:' "I want you to deliver a message to a Vexian." ' Pixel:' *Yelling at the echidna* "You're serious?! No one has never delivered anything to Vexia and its way past dangerous!" The Echidna: Well,you'll be the first echidna to go to Vexia."Hope you return safely." A female echidna: '*with her hands together in a praying position* "Hope so. '''Pixel: '*smiles and then goes into the portal.The portal took her to Vexia.* '''(Mean while at the Maid Cafe in Vexian City, rush hour has just started) Mai: Coming! *rushes toward the next table in her white maid outfit* Hanna: Man, we have so much people in today. So much for a break. Mimi: I hope T.P come in today for his special! *bushing just thinking about it* Mai: You know he's seeing someone, right? Mimi: Of course! *slamming a knife on the table she's serving* Hanna: Oh god, well I just hope no one else comes in. (Fire Arm and Dark Storm enter the Cafe) Mai: '''Great...You jinxed us. '''Pixel: *walks around and then she spotted the Cafe* "Maybe a little drink before i deliver the message to this Vexian.*She walks torward the cafe and enters inside* Mai: *looks around* What tha! Its an Echidna! Dark Storm: '''What! *looks at Pixal* Who are you, because I know your not from here. *looks at her calmly, while every one else is shocked* '''Fire Arm:''m *sitting at a nearby table drinking his coffee and eating his pice of cake* Y don't see the problem, you guys are over reacting. Remember that I am one of the 4 guardians of this dimension so I would know if a person has entered out world. '''Hanna: Starring at him with a patronized look* So did you Arminius! Fire Arm: um yea. She's Mobian too, just to give you guys a head up...we all know that all the echidnas are extinct thanks to.... Mimi: FIRE ARM! Dark Storm: ' It's ok, I know what awful things I have done in my life time. Any way who are you miss? 'where, near by Vexian's City was a Dark Gaia portal open. Out of it was a gray seal female, with blone hair and highlights in that short blonde hair. Casa Suki: Come on Ebony! You need to see new things! Ebony:*She walked out of the Dark Gaia portal, which cause it to close as the purple and black lynx didn't seem all that happy, nor angry about this at all... Dull of expression.* Dark Gaia only agree to this that I come along, so this better be good... Casa Suki:*She grin happily*I'm sure it will be good, Ebony! Come on! We're close to the city of Vexian! I mean, I've never been here, but I hear others talking about Vexian! *she grab Ebony's arm and drag her into the city happily* Ebony:*she sighs as she was being force to follow.* where, In a mysterious Jungle where mystical beast live Tyson is siting around enjoying fruit when he saw some poacher Tyson: Hm? no one ever comes here... I should say Hi *Flys off* Guy1: THis place is nuts, I'm never going back here again Guy2: Thank fully we have enough valuable to buy a Continent if we wanted to pops out of nowhere Tyson: HI GUYS Guy1&Guy2: *Surprised* SHOOT IT *fires guns at Tyson Tyson:*dodged all the bullet and counters with Gal force Slash* two guy was knocked down and drop their bag Guy1: AAAA ITS THAT THING AGAIN I"M GETTING OUT OF HERE *Runs off* Guy2: WAIT IDIOT YOU DROP THE BAG WE HAVE TO GET THE MAGIC TOOLS BACK Guy1: MY LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A CONTINENT *continues to run and disappears into the jungles glowing mist* Guy2: Crud*runs off* Tyson:???Might as well see what in the bag*walk over and look it, he pulled out a small crystal* This is pretty ^_^ *the crystal suddenly shins engulfing Tyson in strange light* Man why did i mess with magic stuff*when the light faded he finds himself close to a city Vexian City* Well i better get going, this might be fun^_^ *walks to Vexian City* Casa Suki and Ebony:*Both are in the city* Casa Suki: It is so Amazing! *She was close to the cafe that the others were in* Ebony: '*Sighs, she glance away dully.*... *Her ears twitched*Hm? '( All of a sudden a fast yellow object speeds past them) Thunder Punch: Move it people, Thunder Punch is here to PLAY! (Thunder Punch runs into the Cafe) Casa Suki: Ah! *hugs close to Ebony, before look angry* That Jerk! Ebony:*sighs.* You want to- Casa Suki:*stomps into the cafe, slamming the door open in pure angry* Ebony:*Just watches*... Fire Arm: Turns around* You got customers Hanna....*gives sly smirk* Get to work Hanna. Hanna: *a ticked off sign appears on her forehead* Ok Arminius...*smacks his head and he flips over onto the ground* Mimi: *walks over to the two new customers* Hello may I help you too...*sees Thunder Punch* T.P YOUR HERE! Thunder Punch: Crap. I forgot It was Mimi's shift today! Ebony: '*looks around at the Cafe, not paying any attention to another else.* '''Casa Suki: '*Glaring at Thunder Punch* Hey, Jerk! Are you even listening me! '''Thunder Punch: Im sorry, but do I know you? Dark Storm: Sorry, my friend can be a real...Ebony? is that you? Thunder Punch: *Starts to tip toe out of the cafe* Casa Suki: Get Back here! *Points at Thunder Punch, annoyed* You can't just Sneak away from me! You got to say sorry to me! Now! Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm as she seem to remember the voice* Yes, it is, Dark Storm... I was drag to be here by this seal girl, who seem to be angry at the fact your friend was a jerk running pass both of us. Thunder Punch: Sorry *fold his arms together looking at Casa Suki* Dark Storm: Sorry again for this mishaps. *smaks T.P's head* Fire Arm: '''Hey, Rodric, why is your body temprature go up? Unless..*Looks at Ebony* Ahhaha, I see. '''Casa suki:*Cross her arms* That'll do.... *she walked out of the cafe.* Coming Ebony? Or are you fine here? *smirks at Ebony.* Ebony:'I think I'll be fine... '(Tyson casually walk by everyone saying) Tyson: Where in mobias am I? Casa Suki:*Leaves the Cafe, only to end up bumping into Tyson*Ow! Tyson: O sorry for bumping into you Casa Suki: O-Oh no, it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going! Tyson: O let me introduce mt self I'm Tyson ^_^ Casa Suki:*smiles* I am Casa Suki, Nice to meet you Tyson. Tyson: Casa can you tell me where in mobias am I, I'm totally lost ^_^*laughs a littl* Casa Suki: Your on the planet Veixan. How you got here, I don't know. Tyson: I'm on another planet? Sweet ^_^ cant wait to tell everyone when i get home. Can you show me around? Casa Suki:'''I'm sure the people in the Cafe could show you around. I'm kinda looking around myself, since I'm here here. *sweatdrop* '''Tyson: Alright lets go together *walks inside the cafe* Casa Suki:*walks in after* Hello again~ Ebony:*sweatdrop*not even an hour pass... Thunder Punch: '''WOW, and Echidna, I thought they were extinct. Dark Storm are you sure you... '''Hanna, Mimi, Mai, Fire Arm: THUNDER PUNCH! Thunder Punch: Sorry...gezz Tyson:*peace sign* I come in peace ^_^ Ebony:*Suddenly looks to Thunder Punch* May I beat this one into a bloody pool of nothing on the floor? Casa Suki: No Ebony, you can't! Tyson: -_- should i leave? Thunder Punch: '''Chill! Whats your problem? '''Dark Storm: Please don't Ebony. T.P he's from Mobius, not Vexia. Tyson it is, don't leave. I would like to get to know you. Tyson: Ok my name is Tyson i love eating fruit and i like guns. My two best friends are Judas and Eureka and I'm a echidna from the Nocturnus Clan ^_^ Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm*Fine... *She close her eyes* Casa suki:*She sighed, but smiles* Anyway! Tyson wants a tour around Vexian, since it is his first time here! As well as mine! Dark Storm: '''I'll tour you guys, this plant is very beautiful but at the same time it can be *smirks a little* It can be a monster. '''Casa Suki: Alright! Fun! Ebony:*she sighed*I'll come then... Tyson: I love monsters ^_^ i know a few back home Pixel: *sighs and walks out of the Cafe.She teleports to where the others are by accident.She however doesn't realize this* 'Chapter 2: The Tour of memories' (Dark Storm has take the mobian visitors to the historical badlands of the Great Warz) Dark Storm: '''Here we are. This is where our planet's bloodiest war took place. '''Tyson:*looks out at the battlefield and frowns* So much *appears to be in deep thought* Casa suki: Ooooh~ Ebony:*not really caring*... Dark Storm: I was born during this time of war...2,000 years ago. *sits down in the patch of ash on the ground* Ebony:*Blinks, staring at the sight.* Casa Suki:*She frowns.* Tyson: 2,000 years ago? Are you a lycan or a vampire? Ebony:*Glares at Tyson* Does he have to either? Casa Suki: Ebony, you see so negative when someone try to ask questions about him. Tyson: Just asking, one of my friend is over 2,000 years old Dark Storm: Im cursed time traveler, Im still age the same as you guys though. Im glad I here to meet the new generation of this planet. Im also glad to meet all of you. Im sorry if I bored you guys. Tyson: No not at all ^_^ Casa Suki: '''I agree with Tyson ^^ '''Ebony:... *silent.* Dark Storm: *looks over into the jungle in the far west* I feel a strong energy source over there.It feels like...like...Dark Anti matter! Ebony:*looks over to the Jungle*I feel it too... *She turn toward the Jungle, as if listening to a voice in her head* I shall check it out... Tyson: I'll go scout ahead ^_^*fly to the jungle extremely fast* Ebony:*She suddenly vanished into a shadow, disappearing into the Jungle very quickly.* Casa Suki:'''I feel like it's a race between the two suddenly... '''Dark Storm: *Dashing through the trees* This feeling..its familiar... (Dark Storm lands in an old ancient village) Dark Storm: Is this...my home!?...Tyson, Ebony where are you? Ebony:*appears from a shadow*I'm here...Casa Suki is left behind through... Tyson:*drops from above*?? how did you get here so fast? Dark Storm: That's an answer for a different time. This is my old home...why is dark matter around here though, after I...got rid of my tribe the area lost all of its power. ???: That's because I brought it back..your murder! Dark Storm: *collapses on the ground* That vocie! Ahhhhhhhh, that voice! (back on the battle grounds Blue Jay is flying his jet and sees Casa Surki) Blue Jay: *lands his jet* Um excuse me, you look lost, may I help you? Pixel:* looks at the group and decide to follow them but she kept her distance away from them* Casa Suki:*looks a little angry, then sees Blue Jay*Oh, Yes! The people I was with left me behind and when into that jungle towards the west! *points* I didn't know if I should follow them or not, as I am no fighter! Blue Jay: '''*laughs* Nether am I, I'm the voice of reason for my friends. If you want we can catch up with my sonic jet? I got massive elemental readings from that side of the jungle so I'm gonna check it out. '''Casa Suki:*She nodded*Can We!? Blue Jay: Sure! Lets go *grabs her hand and pulls her into the jet* Lets go! *the jet takes off * Casa Suki: *amaze as she looks over a bit, so she doesn't fall off.* Wow. Blue Jay: '''I hope you like the view, well here we are *lands the jet in the Jungle* '''Dark Storm: AHHHHH, THE VOICE! THAT VOICE! Blue Jay: 'Dark Storm are you ok? We... '(A black light consumes Dark Storm and the others) Blue Jay: 'Where are we... '???: Your in his memories, the same ones which changed the coarse of history and the Great Warz Dark Storm: The pain! Rrrrrrrr Tyson: *rushed over to Dark Storm* Are you ok Dark Storm: Rrrhhhhh, the pain, make it stop! Blue Jay: Do you guys here that voice? ???: The memory your seeing is his last days of being in a family, it shows how tragic and evil this person truly is! Ahahahah! Pixel:*She looks at Dark Storm and walks over a little to the group but stops*.... Ebony:*Her eyes narrowed, going over to Dark Storm* Dark Storm! *she yelled, pulling Dark Storm into a hug.*Shhh... *She whispered, ignoring everything else* Casa Suki:! (off in the distance they see 12 year old Dark Storm playing with little echidna kid) Blue Jay: So these are his memories of his life before the curse Ebony:*Seems to be ignoring everything.*... Casa Suki:*She frowns, but notice Ebony not caring about anything but Dark Storm himself*Hm... Strange emotion Ebony is showing... Tyson: Wow I've never seen so many echidnas in one place before ???: 'I am a lonely voice. '(In the vision you see a big black echidna tell Dark Storm to come here) Blue Jay: That must be Norman! Dark Storm's father and creator of the dark monster gems. ???: During this time Dark Storm was still living with is family, until later..heeehaaa,Ahhhhhhh! Dark Storm: AHHHH, MAKE IT STOP!! *rolls around on the ground holding his head* (A new vision immerses and show a council of black hooded echidnas around an alter with Norman in the middle with the monster gems around him. all of a sudden 11 monster like shadow figures appear and take control of the gems. A female purple porcupine enters the room trying to stop the ritual but is stabbed and slashed by Norman's blades. Young Dark Storm enters the room, and sees his mother and screams....everything goes black.) Ebony: Stop It! *She shouted* By the name of Dark Gaia, I will end this! *A shadow force-field suddenly appear around her, forming a shadow chain in her hand.* Casa Suki: !! (the vision appears with the all the echidnas laying on the ground, Dark Storm is crying on the ground with his step father's blades in his hands with blood on them. As the vision shows around the tribe dead bodies lay every where, scattering the ground, kids, adults, and the elderly weren't safe. All of a suden a black spot appears on the alter where dark storm is. Dark Storm is gone.) Dark Storm: '''AHHHHHHHHH '''Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm, before gently touching his shoulder and close her eyes* Do you want to fall to them? *She whispers* This is not the Dark Storm I've seen before. *Her hands glow* Darkness iy lau *She started to take the Pain in as power before looking at the darkness pass the visions.* I do not believe in the Past, being who feels the need to show. *The Shadow chain became longer.* I'll shatter this to destory the pain! *suddenly slashes with the Shadow chain at the Dark field around them.* Casa Suki: Ebony! Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story Category:Vexian Comic Book Series Category:Cross-over